John Slade
|image = |birth = September 23, 2310 (aged 40-41) |skin = Slade |occupation = Bounty Hunter, Shadowgun}} (borm 23 September 2310) is the main protagonist of the Shadowgun series and is the galaxy's most prized bounty hunter. Originally a marine, John signed up for the job in around 2340, and became renowned for his prowess. He is still active as a Shadowgun. Story John was born on September 23, 2310. He eventually signed up as a Federation Marine, but retired due to an attack on Nodd. Eventually, around 2340, he became a Shadowgun, and his prowess became known among many. He eventually purchased the services of a Sentient Android Registered Assistant, known as S.A.R.A. Ten years after becoming a shadowgun, he crash-landed on Eve with S.A.R.A. As his goal was to track down Dr. Edgar Simon, he got S.A.R.A. to help him along the way to read and scan signals of his presence. After seeing his first shambler, he was curious as to what it was and uploaded a tissue sample for S.A.R.A. to investigate. While fighting through many waves of shamblers, he kept tabs on S.A.R.A., asking her if there was any sign of signals. However, S.A.R.A. could not track and decipher the cloaking signals due to them being random, with something throwing out massive energy signals. After finding his way out of the compound he crashed in, he noticed an antenna throwing off massive energy readings, and was going to destroy it; however, he admitted that his base charges were too weak to destroy said device. In spite of the inconvenience, he pressed on, fighting through more swarms of enemies, even up to fighting a a giant robot shaped like a lobster, which he easily destroyed. After destroying the cyberlobster, he had to find a way to get into another compound, but the doors were locked. S.A.R.A. suggested he get a ladder, which he managed to find. He also suggested using the giant excavator near the antenna to destroy the antenna so that it stops throwing out those readings. Eventually, after getting into the compound, he was greeted by a few gliders, but those were taken out by him. He found a control panel which he toggled, changing the excavator's program and causing its head and buckets to slam into the antenna, ultimately destroying it. Whilst finding Simon, he finds a room, which is what he assumed to be where the doctor conducted his experiments. After killing more shamblers, he found out that the shamblers were said to be "indigenous". Eventually, he came to a hallway, where he was greeted by Simon, who told him to "reconsider who is the bad guy". He is then greeted by more shamblers, gliders and scuttlers to try and fend him off. John eventually comes to some sort of mine with four ignitors, occupied by a few shamblers, whom he kills. Once he reaches the end of the mine, however, he feels a tremor, and is greeted by the sight of a massive drilling robot. John then uses the ignitors to destroy the mech and gets away. Eventually, he comes to some sort of console room, with a file he had to download, so he got S.A.R.A. to help him with that. However, as soon as she begins downloading the file, the alarm is raised and a very livid Simon is on the loudspeakers, telling John that he had been angered to no end and that he requires Lethal force; after which, he sends out a swarm of shamblers and scuttler at John. After clearing those enemies, he is greeted by the sight of a phaser, which he also eliminates. After a few more fights with Simon's minions, he eventually reaches outside of the building, where he engages in a fight with more minions coming at him. After hitching a ride on an elevator, he finds that Simon has programmed a missile that would strike The Rook in two minutes. John presses on, kills a few more enemies, and finally, abouts the launch, saving everyone on board. Eventually, Brian Toltech rings him up, telling John that he requires Dr. Simon to be returned to him unharmed; if not, he would not get his pay. He fought his way into the building and shut off two power cores, before reaching yet another hallway. He finds Simon "dead", with his head sliced open and his brain missing. As John and S.A.R.A. are discussing about Simon's "death", a gargantuan exoskeleton comes and tries to crush John, but he gets out in time. After finding out that Simon is apparently now an exoskeleton, he rings up Toltech, who is not at all pleased, but offers an alternative: if he could not return Simon to him in his original form, he could retrieve his brain instead, or he would not get his pay. After pressing on and fighting more enemies, he finds the Windbreaker and destroys it. Eventually, John finds Simon in his exoskeleton form, and fights him. Simon uses all his weapons, but fails to kill John, and instead, his exoskeleton gets destroyed and lands on a platform, ultimately killing Simon. John then walks up and has a choice of either destroying or retrieving his brain; if he retrieves, Toltech thanks John and tells John he has been paid in full. If he destroys, S.A.R.A. says that Toltech isn't going to be very pleased and that he would not get paid. Whether he retrieves or destroys the brain, he says he would be going on vacation with S.A.R.A. After destroying the exoskeleton, John is told to investigate Toltech's motives. He sees a building and tries to get in, but the doors are locked; he eventually finds a beaten up control panel which he tries to tinker with, but to no avail. The moment he tinkers with it, three Toltech Aircobras land on the top of the building, carrying a few R.A.T.S. John eventually finds his way into a building by means of a ladder, but is then ambushed by an auto-turret. He destroys it, retrieves a U.C.E. Plasma Rifle and goes into the building. While finding out Toltech motives, he peers through a grille and finds two R.A.T.S. talking to each other, making John distraught. He then looks through a video feed, seeing a Cyberlobster killing three R.A.T.S. After which, John kicks open a door to a laboratory, causing three R.A.T.S. to flee and sending out a swarm of enemies. John then decides to blow up the place. After more exploring, John reaches a place of his interest, the Tri-Tank Mk.IV reactor, which would be key in blowing up the area, but is ambushed by more R.A.T.S. He then threatens a R.A.T.S. whom eventually succumbs to his taunting and reveals the method of how to blow the reactor up, which was to unlock and eject three cooling cotes, and John does as said. John pressed on and hacked systems to unlock and eject the three cores, but the third provided a slight problem; the lift carrying him malfunctioned, causing it to slide down all the way to the bottom. He eventually unlocked the third core, but had to find another way up; he eventually did so by finding a ladder. After which, he had to find another way of shutting down the final core. Eventually, John came to a control panel and activated it to start overloading the core. Once he overloaded the core, John had to escape from the building within a minute and ten seconds, with obstacles in his way such as girders and pitfalls. At the end, he parkoured down a hallway, and managed to escape. Eventually, a dropship came, with a damaged S.A.R.A. piloting it, and John was told to jump. He was eventually rescued, and asked S.A.R.A. why it took her so long, but she said it was a long story, but she would charge more for that job. Bio "A Former Federation Marine, John Slade retired due to injuries sustained in the attack on planet Nodd. It is believed John became a Shadowgun circa 2340, and his reputation quickly spread. His extensive compact experience, technical prowess, and high intelligence have made John one of the galaxys most prized Shadowguns." Category:Characters